Young Money Love Chapter 1
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: When Jasmine leaves Woodcrest Nicky goes in for the kill but a new friend threatens her authority
1. Chapter 1

YOUNG MONEY LOVE

Chapter 1

Reunion

Note: This is a sequal to Huey's Girl

Note: I don't own anything except Nicky 'Barbie'

5 year later (age 18, riley 16)

Huey's POV

I sat and flipped through the channels. It was a slow news day so I was once again forced to watch BET. " New song by Nicky Axing aka Barbie. Titled 'not myself tonight'. Check it" said the host. I lead forward in my chair. I couldn't think of the last time I saw Nicky. Plus it was getting lonley since Jasmine moved away last year. Especially 2 weeks before I wanted to porprose. Then the phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. " Will a nigga get the phone?" said Riley from upstairs. "Shut the hell up, Riley" I yelled as I answered the phone.

Huey: Hello?

Stranger: Hi, Is Huey Freeman there

Huey: Speaking

Stranger: Huey! It's me Nicky!

Huey: Really! Hey

Nicky: Yea, hey. I'm calling because my new CD, transformed is about to come out, and I'm having a screening in a couple of days. Wanna come?

Huey: Umm okay, can riley come?

Nicky: Of course. It's being held in New York. I can get you sent here first class by tommroww. I can get you your tickets by e- mail,

Huey: okay of course. Okay she you later

Nicky: Okay bye

I hanged up the phone. "RILEY!" I yelled. "stop all the f*cking noise nigga" said riley. "Nigga shut up, start to pack. We flying down to New York." I say smiling. "But nigga why?" he asks me. I frown. "stop saying nigga! We gonna see Nicky.". Riley smiled "nig- Son you serious? We gonna she Barbie?" he asked. I nodded

NICKY'S POV

"Hey, Tracy. I just got off the phone with my home boys." I say. Me and Tracy, my best friend where sitting in the studio with Thugnificent. "Who?" ask Thugnificent. "You remember Riley and Huey from Whitescrest, right" I say looking at him. "Eh, you mean them, they cool, man." I smile and trun back to Tracy. "You sure this Huey fella cute." she asked cocking her eyebrow. "Yea, but you can't have him. I've had my eye on him since we were 8. " I said. Tracy's eye's widened. "Ten years?" she asked. "Yea, I dated him but this Jasmine bitch stoll him. But I got a plan this time." I smile evily. She tilts her head " What?" she asks. "reverse Cycology." I giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Money Love

Chapter 2

Loaded!

Huey's POV

As me and Riley walked out of the airport we saw a huge flocked around the long car. "Yo, Huey, yo bitch gettin paper!" said Riley. "She ain't a bitch" I say as we walk over to the limo and opened the door. Inside sat Nicky and a girl around 19. "Huey! How you doing?" said Nicky as I took a seat next to sat the next to the girl. "Good, but grandad gotten sick, ya know." I frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here," she said handing me a wad of money in a rubber band. But Riley took the money. Nicky took it back. "Slo ya roll. this money is for the medical bills, I'll give ya some more paper for yaselfs later" she said handing me the money back.

Riley rolled his eyes. "So Barbie, where we going?" he asked. "To my crib. You guys can stay there." she said as she told something to the driver in a laungue I didn't know. "What where you just speaking?" I ask. "Spanish. I picked it up a couple years back" she smiled. "Um, yo. Barbie? I don't wanna be dick riding or nothing but can I be on a track?" Riley asked leaning back. "Fine we'll see. But one thing's for sure. Ya gotta be in a video. I made a song about you guys and you have to be in the video or it won't seem right." "Um okay," I say. Then we pull up to a 5 story house.

It was bigger that Thugnificent's house. F*ck, it was bigger than the white house. It had a statue of Nicky and a plauge that said 'welcome to the doll house'. Riley's eyes grew bigger as we stepped out the limo. Paparazzi was also here. Nicky ran out the limo and into the house. Waving for us to we did reach the house it was walls were white evrything was either blue or black. Then I relized her outfit. She was wearing a black leotard with black fishnets and black pumps. The leotard was decorated with studs and rinstones. it was tacky, but Nicky rocked it. She introduced us to the girl from the limo, which was Tracy. Her 'bestie and assintant'. Tracy was giving me the googly eyes. "Let me show you your rooms." said Nicky. I walked over to the huge stairwell located in the middle of the room. "where you going?" said Nicky. "We gotta take the elevator. All bedrooms on the fifth floor." she said walking over to the elevator.

When we got to the fifth floor we walked over to the big door. " This is my room." she said, opening the big side was Nicky, the nicky I was books, a laptop, a huge walk in closet, and even a locked dairy. It was Nicky.

Nicky showed us our rooms. They where almost as big as her room. I like was getting late, around 11and by then everyone was asleep. So I decided to go to sleep to. So I unpacked and went to bed. Until I heard a bump in the night


	3. Chapter 3

Young Money Love

chapter 3

Note: I don't own the boondocks,just Nicky,

Tracy,and chris

I want her out

Huey's POV

It was 3:14 in the morning. It sounded like moaning. It wasn't coming from Nicky's room, which was next to mine's but it seemed further away. It was Tracy's room. I opened my door and looked out. Scrathing my afro. Nicky must have her it too. She opened her door also. She looked at me. "Huey, did you hear that" said Nicky. I nodded

Nicky's POV

So me and Huey walked down the Hall to Tracy's room. I touched the knob. "Wait, someone's have sex, you can't just bardge in." Huey said. "My f*cking house," I said opening the door. What I saw made tears run down my face . Tracy, my bestie, was f*cking my boyfriend, Chris. Tracy saw me and pulled on her robe. " Nicky, um let me explain." she said trembling. Odviously she forgot that I took Karate lessons, and was better than Huey.

I walked up to her. And stode infront of her for a couple of moments. Everyone in the room held there breath. "Slut," I whispered as I grabbed her weave a knocked her hair into the wall. You slid to the ground holding her head. Her head gused with blood. Then I looked to Chris who was backed up in the corner. Huey ran to my side. "Nicky stop this," he said into my ear." I can't he cheated, now I gotta rip his d*ck off." I said walking over to Chris. I kicked him is is exposed groin and when he fell to his knees I kneed him in his head. Then I grabed Tracy once more and bashed her's and Chris's heads together. I walked out the room, and down the hall, pass a stunded Huey and a confused Riley. I pressed the intercom. "Alejandro, get the slut, Tracy, and the cheater, Chris out of here." I said. Then I took the elevator down to the 4th floor and sat in my recording studio

HUEY's POV

The abulance arivved soon and I began to look for Nicky, I was lucky I checked the 4th floor frist, and found her sitting in her recording studio with a bottle of whiskey and a tear stained face. "Hey," I say in a hushed tone. Nicky wore her red silk night gown, it was short. I blushed. "Hey," she said. " You shouldn't be drinking, you know" she sighed, "I know, but, what else can I do? I just found out that my boyfriend is f*cking my best friend" I frowned. "If he's cheating on you than he's and ass-hole. Now he's dating a girl working for the worlds most famous singer, rather that the world's actual greatest singer." Nicky pouted. "I guess so," she said, then smiled. "Thanks, Huey. You where always there for me. " she said getting up. Then she tumbled to the floor. "opps! Kinda tippsy." she said giggling. "You mean, strait-up drunk," I said laughing. I help her up. Than in an instant, she kisses me. I didn't know if it was the whiskey that made her do it or pure will, but I had a feeling she wanted to do it.

In an instant you we are making-out until...................


	4. Chapter 4

YOUNG MONEY LOVE  
NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS

Chapter 4

Gossip Girl

Huey's POV

Until.....Nicky pulled away. "What?" I asked. She frowned."Is this really the place to make love?" she said looking at her studio. I pouted. "Come on, let's get some sleep," she said pulling me by the hand.

THE NEXT DAY

At 9:00 in the morning Nicky woke everyone up, including me

NICKY'S POV

"Yo, why you gotta wake a nigga up?" said Riley stumbling into the kitchen. "Shut the hell up, Riley."" I said. I went to the front door to pick up my subscripions of Gossip magazine, the insider, and Hollywood tells. I grabed them off the doorstep. I walked back into the kitchen to see Huey with his nose in his book and Riley scarfing down pancakes. I sat at the island and glanced at the cover of my magazines. I was on everyone of them. 'Imperfect Barbie?' read a head line, 'Nicky gone crazy?' read another. One even said 'cheater's beware'. I was furious. I put down my magazine. "WHO TOLD?" I yelled at the freeman boys." Huey looked up from is book and looked at me with a fill mouth. "Not me," said Huey as he looked at his book once more.

I look over to Riley. "Well, how about you mister Escobar?" I ask. He smiled nevourly. I started him down. "Okay it was me!" he screams. Huey smirks. "That was pussy man." says Huey. "Riley, how could you tell? That's so not gansta." I say glaring. "I thought he was a police with a camera. He just came up to me and started asking questions." said Riley. Then the phone rang. "I'ma deal with you later." I said to Riley. I picked up the phone.

Me: Hello, Nicky 'The Barbie' here

Stranger: I Nicky, this is Jackalin Mayson. The owner of THE SPOT night club. I read about your argument earlier this morning and thought that you would like to come to the opening of my new club downtown called BAD night club. I think it'll be great publisity for both you and me.

Me: Um, okay miss. Jackalin, when is the opening.

Jackalin: Tonight at 11:00 pm,time's square.

Me: Okay. I'll be bringing some guest

Jackalin: Okay, see you tonight

I hung up the phone and turned to the Freeman boys. "Where going out tonight, to a new club." I say. "To where?" said Huey "To the BAD club." I said


	5. Chapter 5

YOUNG MONEY LOVE

(NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS)

Chapter 5

Buy Me a Drink!

Nicky's POV

That night I got dressed into a small black mini dress and temporly died my hair black.I put on some red contacts. I looked at me choses of shoes in my walk- in closet. "Hmm, Peep toes, stilettos, pumps." I said to was so many options. I looked down on my toes. They where painted black. I smiled. "Peep- toes". I slipped on the black peep toes and walked out the room and catch the elevator to the first floor. Riley and Huey was sitting on the couch. Riley was wearing a shirt and hoodie from rocawear and Coogi jeans. He also wear timberlands. Huey wore a Coogi shirt and jeans and a pair of Nikes. I smelled Huey's AXE collone. "Come on guys." I say walking to the door. "What car we takin? " said Riley. I glanced at my statue. "The Bently" I said as I walked into my garage. I opened the door of the black Bently and let Huey and Riley get in. Huey sat next to me. I started the car and pulled out of the garage. I got out of the drive way and made a left turn. "Huey, do me a favor and if I start getting tipsy, get me another drink. " I smirked. " Nicky, your NOT drinking, your under leagal age," said Huey. "Ya, ya whatever. But I'm not Nicky tonight. I'm Barbie" I said as I pushed the pedal of the car over 60 mph.

AT THE CLUB

Then minuet I get into the club, with a VIP pass I might add, I make a bee-line for the bar. Huey is right on my tail. Before can sit down Huey grabs my elbow. "Your not drinking," he says to me narrowing his eyes. "Yes, I am!" I declare as I pull my arm away. "1 novo sparkling liquior" I say to the bartender. Huey starts to go on about how I can get locked up and BLAH BLAH BLAH. The minuet I get the drink in my hand I shove the liquior into his mouth just to shut him up. Half way through the cup I pull it out of his mouth and sit down at the bar. Huey licks his lips and sits down next to me. "I'm only gonna have one drink." he says. "Yea,alright" I say smirking

Twenty minuets later, both me and Huey are stoned beyond belief and Riley is grinding on some random chick, or chicks. "Hey Huey," I say and when he turns to me I kiss him. I have no F*cking idea why, I just felt like it. He kissed back, his lips where wet and moist, so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you" I whisper. And Before I knew it Huey was taking me home. The rest I couldn't remember.


	6. Sharing a bed

Young Money Love

Chapter 6

I don't own the boondocks

Sharing a bed

Nicky's Pov

The next day I opened my eyes to Huey's sleeping face. At first I enjoyed the moment, until a thought slowly creped into my mine. 'I was Huey in my bed? Did I get scared last night and asked him to?' I tried to think back to last night. Oh god, I got drunk. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Huey sat up upright and looked at me, and started screaming too. We screamed for a couple moments more until Riley burst in the room. "Ya niggas kept me up with you guys getting it in and now ya niggas are screaming" said Riley scratching his braids. "What? We had sex!" I scream. I jump out of the bed and pull my robe on. I started to frantically running around the room. "No, it can't be! I was suppose to stay pure! I believe in morals, and chastity, and purity! This can't be! No, it just can't." I scream. Then all of a sudden a Latino girl comes up behind Riley and says "Come on back to bed, big daddy." I give her a look. "Bitch, the fuck out my house!" I scream. She glares at me. "This is Riley's house" she says. I laugh and say "Bitch I'm Barbie! Now go. I isn't got time for this." The Latino chick walks away, ready to leave. I turn to Huey, wide eyed. Riley had left by that time. "What day of the month is this?" I ask. "July 19" he says. "Oh my god, oh Jesus Christ!" I scream. He gives me a look like I'm crazy. 'I'm ovulating! I'm on my period!" I gets up and grabs me on my shoulders. "Listen, take a deep a 1/2 chance you are pregnant. Now tell me, do you take birth control." I take a deep breath and nod. Okay 1/4 chance your pregnant." he says. I smile. "Okay, lets just relax. Let me get freshet up and me in room 3,D." I say as he walks out of the room to his room.

I walk into my huge bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I give myself a crooked smile. "At least it was Huey and not some random guy. Huey's a virgin right? Plus, I loved him." I smile. This is what I wanted after all. But I didn't even remember it. I frowned. I decided I shouldn't stress myself. So I striped at made myself a lavender bubble bath. After I was finished I got dressed into some blue sweats and some blue Nicky's. I looked at myself. "I'm a woman!" I screamed.

IN ROOM 3D

Me and Huey sat at the small table. In room 3D is where I meetings. "We need to get something's clear" I say. Huey nods. "Okay, question 1. Are you staying in LA?" I ask. He thinks about for the moment. "Okay, but only if we're dating. Are we?" he asks. I frown "we'll are we? You tell me. Of course I'd love to date you, all I need is your okay." I said. He smiles. "Okay, we're dating and we're staying." he says. "Okay, but what if I'm pregnant? I haven't even taken my SAT's yet. Can we support a family?" I ask. "We have enough money, and I can pick up a job," says Huey. I smile.

"Let's just pray, this doesn't get out to the press." I sat getting up. "I'm Hungry" says Huey. "Wanna go to the international house of pancakes?" I ask. "What?" "IHOP" I laugh.


	7. Mommy Dearest

Young Money Love

Chapter 7

I don't own the boondocks

Mother dearest

Nicky's POV

It's been one week since the club mishap and me and Huey have been living it up. Thrive magazine and all the other magz watched us at every moment but we didn't care.

I walked out the door. Today Huey was having a rally for when of his many radical leftist organizatons,which had gained hype because of our relationship. I was planing to see my mother today, who lived in a small home just a couple of minuets out of town. So today I took the porche'.I had my hair in a pony tail and a purple sweat suit. I rememined myself to head over to Uhal to confirm that I wanted Huey and Riley's stuff shipped down her for the move.

I finnaly reach my mother's house and steped out of my porche'. I looked around, no paparazzi. I rang the door bell an dheard it echo through th small home. Mama opened the door. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "Nicole!" she said. I hated when she called me by goverment name. "how's my star!" she said inviting me in." Great, I'm dating again," I said as I took a seat on the couch. In my mom's living room was painted a brownish- carmel. It was inviting. Mama looked at me suprised. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Remember Huey, Huey Freeman, from Chicago?" I asked. "Him? He's ....... okay." she said siting down across from me.I tilted my head to the side. "Why, don't you like him." I ask. She frowns. "I don't think he's good for you, you dated him once and when he broke up with you, you went nuts." she said looking of into the distance remembering. "Mom, Huey's the best that happened to me. Plus something happened," I said. Her eyes snaped back into focus. "What? What happen? Did he hurt you?" She said becoming worried. "No, it's just we went to this club, for the opening and me and him got a little tipsy....." I said trailing off. Mama looked confused for a second , then she looked suprised. She got the picture. I glared at me. An icy glare. "You had sex, with him?" she said in a calm voice. It scared me. "Well, you must be hiding your ring from me." she said. I was ring. But then she went on. "Cause I don't see a ring on your finger." she chuckled. Then her expression turned sad. "I thought I taught you better than that. I thought you beileved in chastity and purity." she said. "I do, I just had 1 drink to many" I said. Mama looked at the floor. "Can I had a minuet?" she said. I silently nodded and ran upstairs. I walked into Mama's room. Everything neatly folded and perfectly placed. I began mindlessly wondering. Then I spoted something gleam from the corned of my eye. I walked over to mama's vanity. I looked in her jewlery box to see what had caught my eye. The 'Huey's Girl' necklace. Huey had given to me for my eight birthday, took it back after I punched Jasmine and Jasmine gave me it back (Huey's Girl Chapter 1 and 2)

I stared at the shoved it into my swear pants pocket. I walked down the steps. "Mama, I'ma go now." I said walking out the door. She grabed me by the shoulders when I was in the garden on my way to my car. She looked me in the eyes. "Listen to me,do yourself a favor and end it with Huey,I don't want to see you hurt again" she said. I shock my head, no. "No,I love Huey, I'm not giving him up" I said turning and starting my car. As I backed up out the driveway mama looked at my car. No in a glare but a Stare.

When I was on the road I put in my bluetooth headset and called Huey. It ran 4 times and he picked up.

Huey:Hey Baby,

Me: Hey, Huey, just came back from my mom's!You wouldn't believe what happened.

Huey:What did your mom say?

Me:She said that your bad for That she didn't want to see me hurt again

Huey:That's insane!

Me: Yeah, I know!Well anyway guess what I found!

Huey:What?

Me:Guess

Huey:What?

Me: Guess

Huey: (sigh) a fish

Me:No, my Huey's Girl necklace!The one you gave for my eight birthday!

Huey: Are you serious?

Me:Yup.

Huey:That's great, but I have to go. Riley's nagging me to get him some Wendy's

Me:Okay

Huey:Over and out!

Me:Peace!

I smiled turning off the headset. I frowned remembering I had to confirm the Uhal reservations. So I jerked the stearing wheel, making a sharp U turn.I was a few blocks away from the Uhal.

As I walked into the Uhal I was suprised, standing there was.....

WHO COULD IT BE?CHRIS (young blood member),JASMINE? ,THUGNIFICENT?


End file.
